Midnight Snack
by Jessica237
Summary: [EC] Calleigh only said 'no midnight tiptoe.' She never said anything about a midnight snack. Post WFDF.


**A/N: **Alrighty. I've been meaning to write something for this episode for ages, but I procrastinate on everything. Yes, even on writing E/C fic. But anyway. This is my post-ep attempt for "Wet Foot/Dry Foot." Which means it's a happy fic, and that certain people on Livejournal can stop yelling at me to write something happy for once, haha. Standard disclaimers apply; I own nothing. Many thanks to Taylor for looking over this and pointing out the fact that I truly cannot spell, haha.

* * *

"Damn it," Eric muttered, going from drawer to drawer, having no luck whatsoever at finding what he was looking for. He had looked everywhere, and still could not find a single spoon. Forks and knives were plentiful, but spoons? Eric had pretty much decided they were non-existent in this kitchen. Frustrated, he slammed one of the drawers harder than he meant to. He winced, then opened it again slowly, making sure he hadn't broken anything, since he really wasn't in the mood to be shot tonight. 

"What are you doing?" a sleepy voice asked from the doorway.

Startled, Eric turned and was greeted with the sight of a slightly disheveled Calleigh, a look of amusement upon her face. Unconsciously, Eric's eyes began to roam downward from her face, taking in the rest of her appearance. She wore a pair of silk pajama pants and a black tank top that showed just enough of her stomach to make Eric's heart skip a few beats. However, he was used to that sensation; having to deal with it every day at work. Suddenly his mind clicked, and he remembered what he was doing, and he suddenly felt very guilty. Obviously Calleigh was in the kitchen because while he was at war with the kitchen cabinets, he had woken her up. His guilt must have shown through on his face, because Calleigh cut him off before he could open his mouth.

"Don't worry, you didn't wake me; I was just lying in bed reading a book," she said, fighting back a yawn. "What exactly are you doing anyway?"

Eric shrugged. "I'm hungry."

"So you thought you could just go through my kitchen and eat my food?"

Eric grinned, remembering their conversation from earlier in the day. "Hey, you only said 'no midnight tiptoe.' You never mentioned anything about a midnight snack."

"Yeah, but wouldn't you have to tiptoe to the kitchen at midnight in order to get that midnight snack?" Calleigh argued good-naturedly.

Eric's grin, if possible, stretched wider. "Well, the good thing is that there is no logic in anything you just said."

Calleigh blinked. "What?"

Eric laughed at the obviously lost look on Calleigh's face. "Yeah. It's two-thirty in the morning. Therefore, there has been no midnight tiptoe, and no midnight snack."

"Then your logic's off too, Eric, since you were the one who said you were getting a midnight snack."

"No I didn't. I just said that you didn't say anything about a midnight snack."

Calleigh looked at Eric strangely for a moment. "I'm confused," she said with a laugh.

Eric chuckled and turned back around, continuing his search through the drawers.

"Second drawer to the left, toward the back of the drawer," Calleigh said helpfully.

Eric raised an eyebrow skeptically. After a second, however, he listened to Calleigh and made his way to the drawers on the left. He opened the one she said to open and found several spoons. He blinked, slightly bemused. "I swear, those were not there when I looked before," he said, taking a spoon.

"Mm-hmm. They just magically appeared a second ago, right?" Calleigh teased. She crossed the length of the kitchen and lifted herself up to sit on the counter next to where Eric was standing. "So. What are we eating?"

Eric glanced at Calleigh. "We?" he asked, amused that, even while she was sitting on the countertop, he was still taller than Calleigh.

"You heard me."

"Well," Eric began, walking over to the freezer, "I don't know about you, but I'm eating ice cream." He opened the freezer door and pulled out a carton of chocolate chip cookie dough, and walked back over to Calleigh.

Calleigh's eyes widened upon seeing Eric grab the carton. "No way, Eric! That's my favorite kind! And there's only enough in there for one bowl!" she whined. "You can't have any!"

Eric grinned deviously. "Watch me." His eyes playfully daring Calleigh to try and stop him, Eric slowly spooned a large bite of ice cream into his mouth. "Mmm, very good," he said, still grinning.

Calleigh glared. "You could at least use a bowl, you know."

Eric laughed. "Maybe. But why dirty up a perfectly clean bowl when, like you said, there's only enough left in here for one serving?" Grinning, he took another bite, partially because he was indeed hungry, but mostly just to spite Calleigh.

"You're just being mean now," Calleigh pouted.

"Nah. I'm just being hungry," Eric smirked. He ate a few more bites of the ice cream, ignoring the glares Calleigh kept sending him.

"Give me a bite," Calleigh said, suddenly reaching out to try to grab the carton from Eric.

Eric jerked away quickly. "Nuh-uh! If I give it to you, you won't give it back!"

"I shouldn't have to give it back, since it was mine in the first place!" she said with a giggle. She tried to reach out further, but lost her balance and nearly tumbled off the countertop. She regained her balance and shot a glare at Eric, who was laughing hysterically. "That wasn't funny," she said.

"Yes it was."

Calleigh threw her hands up in mock frustration. "See, I could have fallen off here and died just because you wouldn't give me a bite of _my _ice cream. And all you would have done is laugh," she said, trying to sound angry but failing.

"It would have been your own damn fault," Eric managed, still laughing.

"Would not," Calleigh argued indignantly. "It'd be yours because you stole my ice cream."

"Yeah, but you're the one who decided to sit on the counter. See? Your fault."

"I wouldn't have sat on the counter had you not stolen my ice cream."

"Well, I wouldn't have--"

"Oh, would you just shut up and give me a bite?" Calleigh said with a laugh.

Eric smirked. "Getting a bit feisty, are we?" Calleigh narrowed her eyes at him. Eric's smirk widened. "Say please."

"Eric!" Calleigh yelled, reaching out for the ice cream again. Once again, Eric moved just out of her grasp. Calleigh crossed her arms in annoyance, though she couldn't quite keep a straight face.

"Come on, Calleigh. Say please," Eric said, half tauntingly.

"Oh fine, Eric," Calleigh said, rolling her eyes. "Please?"

"Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Eric grinned and moved so he was standing right in front of her. Calleigh reached out to grab the spoon, but Eric held it just outside her grasp.

"I said please, Eric," Calleigh pouted.

"I know, but we already established the fact that if I give you the ice cream, then you won't give it back to me." Eric moved in closer to her and spooned out a bit of ice cream and fed it to her himself. Calleigh closed her eyes and sighed in delight.

"Happy now?" Eric asked, pulling the spoon away.

Calleigh grinned and opened her eyes, a mischievous gleam present in them. She licked her lips and reached out once more, this time not for the ice cream, but for Eric himself. She pulled him to her and crushed her lips to his, catching Eric completely off-guard.

Everything came to a complete stand-still for Eric. This didn't make sense to him; it couldn't be real. Here he was, being kissed by Calleigh Duquesne, one of his best friends, in the middle of her kitchen in the middle of the night. It was completely surreal. Not that he didn't enjoy it, after all, he dreamed about this all the time. It was just that the logical part of him was screaming that this couldn't be real. That logical part of him finally dissolved when he felt Calleigh gently nibble on his bottom lip. It was enough to bring him back to a reality which for once was better than any dream, and in no time, he was kissing her back with the same intensity.

Calleigh pulled away first, grinning at the incredulous look on Eric's face. Eric blinked a few times, trying to restart the part of his brain that controls speech. "Um. I'm sure that goes against everything in the 'no midnight tiptoe' rule," he said, once he was confident that he wouldn't just babble out random sounds.

Calleigh hopped down from the counter. "Well, like you said. It's not midnight." She looped her arms around Eric's neck and pulled him back for another kiss. Eric pressed her up against the counter, the carton of ice cream sitting forgotten for the moment on the countertop. He ran his hands down her sides to her hips, eliciting a small moan from Calleigh, before running them back over her stomach and playing with the hem of her tank top.

Although she was completely enjoying this, Calleigh still had ulterior motives to take care of. Slowly she freed up one of her hands, reached around to the counter behind her, and seized the carton of ice cream. She then pulled away from Eric and deftly spun out of his grasp. "Ha, yes!" she yelled triumphantly. She laughed, seeing the open-mouthed expression on Eric's face.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" Eric whined.

Calleigh grinned cheekily. "Oh, like anything you've done tonight was fair." She giggled and took a celebratory bite of ice cream. Eric watched, slightly confused, slightly amused. Calleigh ate one last bite and took the carton back over to the freezer.

Eric grinned, a sudden idea coming to him. "How about we both start playing fair then?" he asked, moving to stand directly behind her.

Calleigh closed the freezer and turned to face Eric, raising an eyebrow. "Any particular reason why?"

Eric grinned and leaned in closer. "Because it's only fair to finish what you start."

The same mischievous gleam flitted through Calleigh's eyes again. "Well, I'm afraid we're going to have to start over, because I don't quite remember where we left off."

"Oh, that's not a problem at all," Eric said, leaning in to her and pressing his lips back to hers.


End file.
